Stronger Than Blood
by LinVolturi
Summary: The sword warriors knew nothing of her, save she was somehow connected to their kind and beloved Saniwa. As time went on, friendships began to form though secrets remained. What mysteries lie in-store for our favorite sword warriors? What is their Master's guest hiding? "Tomorrow, everyone will know the truth. Tonight, I must tell you what happened and why." No pairing.


**Prologue**

His lilac eyes opened as he shot up at the sound of incessant knocking. A high pitched cry for help began to fill the air. It was a warm night, near spring's end and all had been peaceful only a moment earlier. The citadel's tenants were all in their rooms, dreaming the night away while moonbeams pranced happily throughout their home. That was until this cursed screaming and banging began to wake them.

Hasebe's hand touched his forehead brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. _'What on earth is going on?_ ' He thought before he realized these unusual sounds were real and not some figment his mind created in his sleep. Rapidly, Hasebe stood from his shikibuton. Something was clearly not right. Never, in his time at the citadel, had he heard such a banshee-like scream. Were they underattack? No, there would be more than one scream if that were true. Had one of his comrades been injured? Was this one of Tsurumaru's tricks? Again his head shook, Tsurumaru would be quieter, stealthier in his mischief. This seemed more urgent, more panicked.

Someone in or near the citadel was in danger, he was positive of that. On top of that, whoever was making this horrid noise was likely interrupting his already sleep deprived master's rest. That was unacceptable! The plan was clear, he would find and help whoever was in trouble. After he knew everyone was safe, he'd give them the scolding of their life. As the master's attendant it was up to him to put a stop to this maddening sound and solve whatever the problem was. Quickly he grabbed his sword and left his room. Swiftly he ran down the hall only to be met by Mitsutada. The second sword's fingers were also curled tightly around the tsuka of his sword, ready for any trouble that may pop up.

"Hasebe," Mitsutada exclaimed as the banging continued. "What's happened? I was sleeping and then..."

"I'm not sure what's going on." Hasebe stressed, just as baffled as his comrade. "Do we have everyone accounted for? Whoever this is, is likely interupting the master's rest."

"I know that's not a good thing but it sounds like a pained scream to me." Mitsutada expressed as another scream was heard, "This person could be injured or in trouble. Strange though, it doesn't sound like any of the swords. It sounds almost like a woman."

"That doesn't make much sense, there aren't any women here. It's also no excuse for interrupting the master's sleep." Hasebe mumbled to himself before he nodded to his friend. "Let's waste no time and find the source of this deplorable sound."

"Agreed." They nodded and were on the move. They hadn't gotten very far when they came across a small group of startled, but ready for battle, swords. Kashuu, Yamatonokami, Ichigo, Tsurumaru and Yagen were among this group.

"Everyone's awake, I see." Hasebe greeted the gathering, proud his comrades had prepared for battle so quickly.

"Hasebe, Mitsutada." Ichigo greeted with a nod. He was alert, his tall form straight and ready for whatever may happen. Surely these two would know what was going on. "What's happened?"

"We're not sure." Hasebe answered as he counted the small group of swords.

"How is everyone?" Mitsutada questioned, concerned for their comrades.

"All swords are accounted for and well." Yagen informed the group. Once he heard the screaming he made sure all his brothers were safe and where they were expected to be. Once he knew everyone was safe, he made his way around the citadel and managed a quick but accurate headcount. "None of our men are injured."

Everyone welcomed this news gladly. Still, that didn't answer the question they were all asking themselves. It was then, Ichigo spoke up, his memory turned to a few minutes prior.

"Mikazuki seemed to think the sound was coming from the front gate. He didn't believe it was created by someone within the citadel." Ichigo briefed them. "He also believed it may be a woman who has somehow made her way to the citadel. It didn't sound like any of the swords to either of us at least."

"The front gate?" Hasebe questioned as he turned towards the citadel's entrance another loud bang was heard. The sound did indeed seemed to be coming from that general direction.

"Hasebe, we should join Mikazuki incase its a trap by the enemy." Mitsutada suggested, more than ready to go. Hasebe's and Ichigo's heads bobbed slightly in agreement.

"I'll go, as well." The light-blue haired man offered, ready to join them.

"I'll stay here with the smaller swords." Yagen volunteered, he would carefully watch over his brothers until he knew all was well. Ichigo placed a hand appreciatively on his younger brother's shoulder in agreement.

"Let's go." Hasebe ordered, his brow furrowed in seriousness.

"Yes." The other two said before they ran from the group. Soon they would find the source of that noise and have the answers to their questions.

...

"Help!" Mikazuki heard a woman's soft sobs as he wandered the grounds. He held a lantern in one hand as he casually made his way towards the wimpers, "Help me, please!"

"My, my, what a commotion you've caused." Mikazuki calmly commented as he drew closer to the gate. Nearly every light was on in the citadel. He almost didn't need the light he had brought with him. The screaming and persistent banging had long since stopped with only a few cries here and there. "Do not fret miss, I hear you. I'll let you in, give this old man a little more time." The pleading stopped though the gentle crying remained. A faint 'help' could again be heard as he reached the gate. Gracefully his hand lifted and the light brushed against the form of the pathetic creature outside.

Bruises and blood covered the face of a woman. Her lip was split while blood and tears had stained her bruised face. Her black hair was in disarray while her clothes had been torn. Blood stains covered her arms, as her fingers wrapped tightly around the gate. His theory was right; it was a woman. However, he had not expected to find her in such a wretched state. The sword's eyes widened slightly, though he remained calm and collected. No need to panic and scare the woman more. It was unclear what had happened to her, but it was clear she was in need of help.

"Don't worry, miss I'll help you." His velvety soft voice comforted. Quickly he opened the gate and let the dazed woman stumble forward. She looked around bewildered she was now inside the gate. A side of her had almost thought she would never make it through. Her breath remained heavy though she seemed to relax slightly as the gate closed again behind her. Her thoughts were clouded and muddled. Still, she had to find him. This is where he would be, isn't it? He had to be here.

Mikazuki watched her a moment, open cuts were more visible on her arms and face now. Her body looked unhealthily thin and malnourished. He needed to get her to Yagen and to the repair room for medical attention. He went to take a step towards her only to have her jump slightly. Her dark brown eyes lifted from the ground and met his. He could see fear and mistrust engraved in her eyes.

"My dear," his gentle, calm voice voice began, "Tell me what is your name?" His usual kind smile donned his lips, his eyes were soft and his arms opened towards her as a comforting gesture. It was clear she felt uneasy towards him, still he was sure he could sway her.

"Is...is he here?" Her voice trembled to speak. Her eyes darted back towards the ground, her breathing became more labored.

"He?" Mikazuki questioned, a puzzled look formed on his face. "Who is he? If you tell me your name and who you're looking for, I will help you as best I can."

"T...Terumi." She stuttered, her eyes barely staying open. She could feel her mind begin to give into the darkness that swirled around her, though she tried to fight it and stay awake.

"Terumi." He repeated as his smile widened slightly as he took another step towards her. This time she didn't flinch, allowing him to take another step towards her. "Is that your name? Come with me to the repair room, Terumi. We shall heal your injuries, then we can help you find who you're looking for." Again her eyes lifted and met his. Mistrust still filled her eyes but she nodded. She had to trust him, she had no other choice. She went to take a step forward only to let out a pained yelp and lose consciousness. Her eyes closed and her body fell rapidly towards the ground. The sword stepped forward, slightly panicked but managed to catch her before she fell.

"Not too bad for an old man, if I do say so." He slightly praised his speed before he lifted her bridal style in his arms. He turned and took a few steps before he found himself in the company of Ichigo, Mitsutada and Hasebe. "Hello there." He greeted, not thinking about it too much.

"Mikazuki." Hasebe greeted. The three younger swords' fingers were still wrapped tightly around the handle of their swords, ready to engage in battle. Their eyes fell upon the sleeping female in the older sword's arms. Their defenses lowered as as they caught sight of her injuries. One question had been answered but now more flooded to their minds. Who was she? What was she doing here? How did she know where the citadel was?

"What happened to her?" Mitsutada questioned as the trio drew closer and got a better look at her injuries.

"That I am not sure." Mikazuki answered, honestly. "She said her name is Terumi and that she's looking for someone. I'm unsure of who that would be though. I was about to take her to the repair room." His crescent moon eyes then met Ichigo's light yellow ones, "Ichigo, will you ask Yagen to come to the repair room to treat her wounds. The sooner the better, please."

"Yes, of course." Ichigo quickly agreed. With that the two left the gate. Mitsutada and Hasebe watched them before turning back to each other.

"Well this has made for an unusual and exciting night." Mitsutada sighed as they began to make their way back towards the building. They still needed to inform the others of what was going on and that there was no danger. They were quiet for a moment, each turning to their own thoughts.

"Indeed." Hasebe agreed. His thoughts wandered slightly back to the woman. "I wonder who this Terumi is."

"No idea. It's strange she came to the citadel for help. I'll be anxious to hear to hear what happened to her." The taller sword commented, his own thoughts began to think through possibilities of who she could be. What business could she even have at a citadel?

"Yes, though I'm just glad the master's rest is no longer being disturbed." Hasebe admitted, still in his thoughts. They remained quiet a moment before Hasebe suddenly panicked. "The master! This needs to be reported to the master! I'm sure they're wondering what all the commotion was about. Don't worry Master, I'm coming!" With that Hasebe ran off leaving Mitsutada behind. The tall sword stood there a moment before he shook his head and made his way inside.

 **-Author's Note** -

 _Hello everyone! Thank you for checking out my new Touken Ranbu story. I hope you have enjoyed the prologue and will join me for the first chapter. There's just a couple of notes to go over before we continue with the story._

 _First, I am an amateur writer. I can and probably will make mistakes. I will do my best to edit the chapters well so hopefully there won't be too many. However, if you happen to spot one before I do, please feel free to point it out so I can fix it asap. Constructive criticism is always welcome as it helps me become a better writer. Please also note that I am new to the Touken Ranbu fandom. I've seen the anime, stage and musical productions but have not played the game. Because of that there are probably aspects of the Touken Ranbu world that I am and unfamiliar with. I will do my best to present each character as authentically as I'm able. If you feel I have portrayed the characters too OOC or if my OC has become too Mary-Sueish please let me know._

 _There probably won't be any pairings in this story._

 _Thanks again for checking out my story! I hope to see you for chapter one. I try to update about every two weeks but updates may happen sooner or a little later, depending on how busy I am. If you have a minute and are so inclined, feel free to leave a review. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again!-Lin_

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Mikazuki, Ichigo, Mitsutada, Hasebe, Yagen or any other of the Touken Ranbu characters. I only own my OC. Nor am I making any money off this story. It's simply for fun and entertainment._


End file.
